memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Empok Nor
| location = Trivas system, Cajara, Bajoran system (formerly) }} Empok Nor was a Cardassian space station, a orbital ore-processing station in the Trivas system. The Cardassians abandoned the station in the year 2372, and left booby-traps behind to protect the station from non-Cardassians. The deadliest booby-trap was a trio of Cardassians from the First Order that had been subjected to psychotropic drugs and left behind in stasis. ( }}) History When an engineering team from Deep Space 9 arrived aboard the station in late 2373 to salvage for spare parts, the surviving two Cardassian soldiers emerged from stasis and proceeded to kill three members of the Starfleet team, before eventually being killed themselves by the remaining members. A fourth member of the team was killed by Elim Garak, who had also been exposed to the drug, but he was stopped by Chief Miles O'Brien. ( }}) In 2374, Empok Nor was the location of a prisoner exchange between the Dominion and a group of Ferengi, led by Quark. ( ) In 2375, Skrain Dukat brought fifty members of the Cult of the Pah-Wraiths to the abandoned station and established a community, which placed Dukat as their leader. In an attempt to convert Colonel Kira Nerys, Dukat had her kidnapped and brought to the station. Thankfully, Dukat's plan for a mass suicide resulted in failure when the members turned against their leader's control, and he was forced to abandon the station. The other cult members returned to Bajor aboard the . ( ) In 2376, Lieutenant Nog of Deep Space 9 and the Starfleet Corps of Engineers team from the arrived on the station with plans to extract the station's fusion core and transport it to DS9 as a replacement for its destroyed fusion core. Unfortunately, the plan had to be abandoned when an Androssi salvage team was discovered to be at work on the station. After some heavy fighting, the team were able to gain control of the station, but damage to the core meant that it couldn't be extracted. Instead of admitting defeat, Nog hatched an ingenious plan to tow Empok Nor to the Bajoran system so that the core itself wouldn't have the stresses of being towed at warp speed. After gaining the support of a number of starships, the plan proved successful and Empok Nor was towed into the system next to its sister station. As well as having a new fusion core, DS9 had a massive supply of replacement parts just next door. Following the successful transplant of the core to Deep Space Nine, Empok Nor was moved into orbit around Cajara, the seventh planet in the Bajoran system. ( ; |Abyss}}) In 2377, major subspatial disturbances in the Bajor system were traced to Androssi devices left behind on Empok Nor. As these disturbances threatened DS9, Bajor and the Bajoran wormhole, a joint team from DS9 and the da Vinci boarded Empok Nor to investigate the problem. An Androssi device had dropped through a subspace hole and emerged into an alternate universe, where the inhabitants' attempts to identify the device were causing the disturbances. The combined efforts of Crewman Soloman, Lieutenant Nog and Commander Sonya Gomez were successful in communicating with the alternates and persuading them to stop their search, thus returning space in the Bajoran sector to normal. ( ) In 2409, Empok Nor was back in the Trivas system and used as the headquarters for the True Way. A starship crew was dispatched from Deep Space 9 to attack the station and capture Gul Madred. As they left, they destroyed the station's weapon emplacements to make it less attractive to such groups as the True Way. ( }}) Appendices Connections External link * Appearances (referenced) 2373: * }} (first appearance) 2374: * 2375: * 2376: * |Abyss}} * * * (referenced) 2409: * }} }} Category:Space stations Category:Cardassian outposts Category:Cardassian space stations Category:Nor class space stations